


One Night

by hungrynovak



Series: One Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrynovak/pseuds/hungrynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up one morning, unable to remember the night before. He's sleeping in bed with a man named Castiel. He looks down at his finger, and sees a ring. The funny thing is, Dean's not married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I'll try to post Chapter 2 soon! 
> 
> The PARTS IN BOLD ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS!!

As soon as Dean woke up, he felt something was different. He was not in his bed by himself. Beside him lay another body, probably a chick from the bar. The covers were hiding her face from Dean. He decided to put on his shirt and underwear.

The body never made any movement when Dean got up from the bed. Dean made his way slowly to the bathroom when he noticed something was off. On the floor were men’s clothing, not women’s. Dean’s adrenaline starts pumping and his body becomes tense..

He looks down, still unable to move. He had sex with a guy? No.. He couldn’t have.. Dean had never really thought about it till now..

He pushes the thoughts aside and rushes to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet. Just as he recollects himself he notices something else.. There’s a ring on his finger.. Dean’s not married. He pulls the ring off and there’s an inscription inside, a name: Castiel.

That’s when the real panicking begins. What the hell did happen last night? It all comes back in flashes..

**_“Come on, Dean!” screams a deep, sexy male voice. Dean notices the voice, Castiel’s. Next thing you know, Dean is being dragged into a wedding chapel with a tuxedo on holding hands with Castiel. The priest looks at them, almost as if it’s an abomination._ **

**_“Grow up. Guys marry guys.” Castiel says and the priests’ facial expressions change into a weird grin._ **

A knock on the door brings Dean back to reality. Panic starts once again inside Dean and he stutters “Just a second..” Dean flushes the toilet and uses a piece of toiler paper to wipe his mouth. He throws it into the garbage can, and misses.

Dean bends down, picks it up, and throws it in the trash can as he makes another discovery.. Inside the trash can is a filled condom, XL. That causes Dean’s nausea to return because Dean’s never used an XL condom, he usually buys L’s. Did Dean let Castiel…? No. This cant be happening..

Another knock on the door and Dean finally opens. In front of him is a confused man, blue eyes staring right at Dean’s finger. “Did we… get married…?” Castiel asks in his deep voice that just makes Dean wanna lean into him and kiss him. He doesn’t, of course, because Dean hardly knows the guy.

Dean falls back into reality and he looks at the guy, those blue eyes. A knot forms in Dean’s throat and he has trouble swallowing. “Are you.. Okay..?” Ask Castiel. Dean shakes his head as he points towards the garbage can.

“What? What is it…?” Castiel asks confused by the pointing. When he finally sees it, he looks up at Dean, smirking. “Did you just confess to me that your dick is small?” He laughs.

Dean looks at him and in all seriousness, when Castiel opens his mouth he turns into such a douche bag. “Just, don’t speak to me. Get out of my apartment.” Dean says as he pushes Castiel back to the bedroom to grab his stuff.

Castiel looks hurt but Dean could hardly care less, mainly because he doesn’t know the man at all. “Wait.. Can we at least talk about this..?” Castiel asks in a kind manner.

Dean continues to push Castiel through the apartment, leading him to the door. Castiel, about a foot smaller than Dean, pushes back.

He has the strength to push Dean up to a wall, holding Dean’s hands above his head. “Listen to me. Give me 5 minutes, and if you don’t like what I have to say, I’ll go forever.” Castiel whispers in Dean’s left ear.

Dean struggles, but damn: the son of a bitch is strong for his height. Finally, Dean gives up and looks into Castiel’s ocean-view eyes. He nods in agreement and Castiel lets go.

**_Dean picks Castiel up, like a groom picks up his bride, and carries him out the large chapel. “TIME TO GET WASTED!!!” Yells Castiel. Dean laughs, nearly losing his grip on Cas._ **

**_Once Dean’s arms begin to wiggle he sets Cas down and they walk down the sidewalks of Las Vegas. “What should we do now?” Cas asks._ **

**_“Who cares? We just got married!” Dean replies and they hold hands as they begin to run to a casino._ **

Dean’s pushed out of his second flashback as Castiel pushes him towards the living room. Once in the room, they sit across from one another on leather sofas.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself..?” Dean asks curiously. He stares at Cas, the way he pushes his hand across his hair. Oh, that hair. It looks so soft that Dean just wants to touch it.

“Uh.. So-” Castiel begins, “I don’t remember much from last night, as do you, but I bet that if we did get married, it must have been for a specific reason..”

Dean looks at him, and he hates the man again. Dean. Is. Not. Gay.

A knock on the door stops them from their conversation and Castiel seems frustrated. Dean gets up to answer it, listening to Castiel tip-toe into the bedroom, locking himself in the bathroom.

The door opens and Dean’s brother, Sam, is standing there in front of him. Now, their brother ship wasn’t as good as they wanted it to be, but it was building itself.

Dean’s brother was an alcoholic, and worst of all, a homophobic. A homophobic alcoholic as a brother, fun.

Their father had died about 9 years back, leaving Dean to take care of Sam on his own. He paid for college, for anything Sam needed in his life, until one day Dean caught Sam stealing money from him and he just had to let Sam go.

Dean gives Sam a look, up and down. His face changes from normal to horrified as Sam is wearing raggedy clothing and reeks of booze. Dean closes the door in his face.

In the hallway, Sam has a fit. He pounds on the door and yells rude words. “Open up, you stupid fag! Fucking disgrace to our family!”

This happens every few days and the same thing always ends up happening. The neighbors call the cops and Sam is taken to the police office, where he calls Dean and asks to bail him out.

Stupidly, Dean always does. He needs to stop giving him chances. Once an asshole, always an asshole. Dean’s tried everything, from psychologists to family therapy. Nothing ever seems to change for his brother.

Suddenly, the sounds from the hallway stop.. That never happens. Dean panics a little inside, but he pushes it aside.

He walks himself into his bedroom that connects to the bathroom and knocks on the door for Cas. Castiel’s face says it all. He’s embarrassed, honestly. Not because of what he is, but for what his brother makes of it.

As unsual as the situation is, Castiel walks towards Dean and wraps his arms around him. He soothes him. Nobody has ever done that so it catches Dean by surprise.

After a few minutes, the tears start to form around Dean’s eyes. “Shhh…. It’s alright. Let it all out..” Castiel whispers. That causes Dean to cry even harder.

Cas asks no question seeming that it isn’t his place to. He just continues to pat Dean’s back and let him cry on his shoulder.

After about 10 minutes of total silence and tears, Dean stops. He wipes his tears from his face and apologizes. “No, there’s no need to apologize, trust me.” Cas responds.

**_Around the couple are large waves of people. Supposedly the Casino was closed for the night so they decided to go to a disco. Cas and Dean are in a corner, nearly ripping one another’s clothes off._ **

**_Cas sticks his tongue into Dean’s mouth and wrestles with Dean’s tongue. Dean moans in response. Castiel places his hands on Dean’s crotch and squeezes. “I want you, I want you in every single way.” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear._ **

**_Someone pokes Dean on the back, and Dean turns around angrily. “Relax, man. It’s only me.” says Jo, one of Dean’s ex girlfriends. Beside her is Jo’s girlfriend Meg._ **

**_“Why are you here..?” Dean asks. He has a hating passion for Jo, his recently ex girlfriend. She dumped Dean for Meg which was a huge shocker. Wow.. Its so not normal that Dean’s friends with all of his exes._ **

**_“We need you to do something for us Dean..” Meg whispers, quieter than when she spoke before._ **

Dean looks back to Castiel, to his nice face. “I must be going, actually.. Forget this ever happened..” Cas says and gets up to leave.

“Wait, Cas..” Dean says, realizing it’s the first time he ever called Castiel Cas, but it feels right. Cas looks at him, alarmed. “What? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me?” Castiel responds.

Dean looks down to the ground, then back to Cas, then back to the ground. “I, Uh… I feel like you have a point. What happened last night happened for a reason, and I feel like we should explore that.” Dean finally gets it off his chest, relieved.

Castiel looks at Dean with a goofy smile. He grabs Dean’s cell phone that was placed on the nightstand, and unlocks it. Castiel knows his password? Weird..

Cas types in a few things into Dean’s phone, then throws it over to Dean on the bed. “I really must be going now..” Castiel says and walks himself out.

Before the door to the front of the house closes, Dean hears Castiel scream. “DEAN!”


	2. Sam Winchester is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up one morning, unable to remember the night before. He's sleeping in bed with a man named Castiel. He looks down at his finger, and sees a ring. The funny thing is, Dean's not married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I'll try to post Chapter 3 soon!
> 
> The PARTS IN BOLD ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS!!

_My name is Castiel Novak. There is much about that night that I remember, but want to forget. It pains me that the man that I fell in love with so easily doesn’t remember at all.._

_Before you get to know what happened, you have to understand my background. I was raised in a Christian family and everyone was homophobic._

_When I was about 17, my older brother, Gadreel, came out to my father as gay. My father banned him from our family. Gadreel killed himself weeks after, not able to live with the dishonor._

_My mother, she also killed herself. She couldn’t live with the shame that her son died because of her foolishness._

_My father went crazy after that. I put him in a mental home to rott. He was never a father. He was the real disgrace. Because of him our family wasn’t any more._

_As for I, I moved to Vegas to pursue my dreams of being rich. No, it didn’t work, but I did meet Dean._

_I work as an “exotic dancer” in a club 5 minutes away from the Chapel Dean and I went to get married._

_It all started that Friday night, the night that Dean walked in while I was on my shift. From the minute I saw him sit near my station, he had my attention._

_For about 30 minutes there was sexual tension. When the show was over, I went to the back, forgetting about Dean because we meet so many people and they usually show up once in our lives. Vegas is a big place._

_Once I was done with my shift I put on black jeans, a purple t-shirt and cardigan. I scrolled down Instagram as I got a call from Bobby, my manager._

_“Hello?” Asked Bobby as I answered the phone. “Yes, Bobby?” I respond wearily. “Uh, it seems that we have someone here for you.. They saw the show and enjoyed it?” Bobby says awkwardly. “Tell them to fuck off.” I responded and hung up._

_I take the back door into an alley and walk my way home. A few minutes later I get another call, not from Bobby but from Anna, my best friend._

_“Hi, Cas!” She screeches from her side of the phone. “Yes, Ann? I’m kind of busy right now, on my way home.” I respond. “Why are you going HOME?! It’s a FRIDAY night! I just got dinner reservations at the Capital Grille! Please come! Pretty please!!” Anna continues to beg. “Okay, fine. Come pick me up at my house in 1 hour. I’ll be ready.” I say and hang up, running home._

_I shower and dress in gray jeans with a plaid red shirt. Anna calls saying she’s downstairs and I hurry to her car._

_Once in her car she starts gossiping about how she met this guy named Samandriel and how they have been dating for a few weeks._

_“So, how’s YOUR love life?” Ask Anna as we pull up to the restaurant. I chuckle and answer “What love life? I’m a male dancer. Nobody would want to date me.”_

_We get out of the car and walk inside, sitting in our reserved table. I count the amount of chairs and whisper curses under my breath._

_Anna has done it again, set me up on another one of her dumb double dates that end up horrific._

_“Is Sam joining us?” I ask wearily. She nods her head and winks “So is Sam’s friend.. Dean Pin caster? Something amongst the lines of that.” Anna starts to talk again and all I really want to do is stab her eyes out._

_It takes Sam about 10 minutes to get here, with Dean. As they walk in my stomach drops. “Fuck.. I- uh I have to go to the bathroom.” I say quickly and run towards the bathroom area._

_Dean, the fucking man that was in the stripper club earlier. Fuck Fuck Fuck. I look at myself in the mirror trying to figure a way out of this one. Way to go Anna, way to fucking go._

_When I finally decide to grow some balls, I go out there and sit, trying to keep my face hidden from Dean as best as possible, but it fails. “Oh hey! I know you from-” Dean starts and I kick him hard._

_I look up at him and he winces in pain. “I, uh.. Anna I think I should go..” I say to Anna and she gives me an angry face. “Castiel Novak, I dare you to get up from that chair. I will rip your testicles off and feed them to Dean.” Anna responds, and Dean along with Sam start cracking up._

_I groan and find that Dean is staring at me. “Do you need something?” I ask rudely. He notices what he was doing and blushes._

_After eating and talking about literally nothing for about 2 hours straight I finally decide that it’s a good time to go. “I have a thing tomorrow morning and I really thing I should go..” I lie. Anna finally gives in._

_I get up from my chair and make my way outside, starting home. Before I can make it about a block a hand pulls me back. I shake it off and turn around. “Of course.” I whisper under my breath. In front of me is the one and only, Dean._

_“Do you want something?” I tense when I finally realize what he wants. “Wait, wait. You ACTUALLY want me to go out with you?” I laugh in his face but feel bad after I realize it hurt him._

_“I, uh.. I haven’t been the best with expressing my feelings and I’ve never really done this before, but Anna talks so well about you.. Just, give me one date, and if I’m annoying you can go?” Dean whispers that I can hardly hear him._

_After thinking and seeing his beautiful green eyes, I have to say yes. He takes my hand by surprise and we start walking to a nearby bar._

_On our way to the bar Dean tells me about how he had to go to Bobby after the show and get my number. He also talks about how he doesn’t really know how to show feelings and I feel bad for the guy, honestly._

_Once we reach the bar Dean takes my hand and we sit together. We get the usual “gay weirdos” glares but I could care less. Dean talks and talks about how his family is not accepting of him and how he’s never really done anything like this before._

_We get drunk and when I mean drunk, I mean drunk that I forget anything that happens until the Chapel. The chapel was probably the most romantic thing ever, but it happened so quick._

_It hurt me that Dean didn’t really know what happened in the morning because I thought he liked me, but he didn’t._

“What??!?!” Dean runs towards be from his apartment into the hallway. In the floor is Sam, his younger brother, bleeding with a knife to his chest.

“What the hell happened, Cas?!?” Dean screams as he calls 911. The ambulance takes no time to get here and they take Sam’s body. Dean decides to go with Sam in the ambulance.

“Here, take my car.” Dean throws the keys towards me and I catch them. It takes me about 5 minutes to find the car that Dean described. I follow the ambulance to the hospital. I can see movement in the back and Dean in a corner, crying.

Once we reach the Emergency Department, the nurses go away with Sam’s body and Dean is left in the waiting room with me. I don’t know what else to do other than hug him and pat his back.

I stare at the ring in my finger, then look at the one on his. “Dean, its alright. He’ll be fine.” I whisper into his ear.

Dean looks up at me, crying, with snot coming out of his nose. “The horrible thing is.. A part of me wants him to never come out of that room, Cas.. I gave my life for him, and he cant accept what I am. Do you know how much that hurts? Do you?” Dean begins to scream.

I look away, tears forming in my eyes. “You wouldn’t begin to believe any of it if I told you..” I whisper so Dean can hardly hear me, but he still does.

“I got time..” He says. I look back at him, at those green eyes. That smile of his that drives me insane, and then I remember. I remember why I fell for this idiot, this stupid little piece of shit.. Because he’s different. He sees the world as it is and he doesn’t sugar-coat anything.

So then I let go. I told him everything, the story of Castiel Novak. He didn’t ask a question. He never looked bored. He listened through-out the story, and when I was in tears, he held my hand.

That’s the reason. That’s the real reason why I fell for this idiot in one night.

At 7:00 Pm the doctor comes out with news. “Dean Winchester?” He asks the people in the room. Dean rushes up to him and listens to everything he has to say.

Dean’s knees begin to wobble. He tumbles to the ground and begins to cry. That’s when I know the news isn’t pretty.. **Sam Winchester is dead.**


End file.
